


An Unexpected Visit

by Mickae



Series: Hopes and Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell knows all, Awkward Flirting with religion, Circle Tower, Circle of Magi, Dorms, F/M, Mages and Templars, Poor Cullen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously the rumors heard in the Circle should always be taken with a grain of salt. All but one that is. However which one is it?<br/>This is a one shot in my current fiction that can be read as a Standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

“You know Rhileias that Templars watch our every waking moment. Including our bathing times.” She rolled her grey eyes. Greda was such a gossip and trouble maker. “Keep it up Greda, you will make no friends with the Templars.” Shaking her head she could not believe what came out of Greda’s mouth. Heading into her room she placed her staff to the side next to the books the First Enchanter had given her. Opening the chest she grabbed a new robe. Rumors or not she planned on bathing. It had been a long day. She had spent her free day in the library and speaking to the Grey Warden. Removing her gloves she tucked them into her footlocker with a quiet smile. Rhileias still needed to thank Cullen for taking the assignment of being the one to cut her down should it come to it. “Good Evening Greda, I hope your studies find you well.” Rhileias smiled leaving their dorm to the bathing chamber.

Carroll watched Enchanter Amell leave her dorm. He could understand why Cullen liked her. She was a nice looking girl and with a quick mind. Leaving his post he headed down to Cullen’s post. Maybe it was time they stopped with the longing looks. “Evening Knight-Lieutenant.” He smiled approaching Cullen. Carroll could almost hear the groan. “Yes Carroll, what is it?” He gave a smile. “I saw a certain Enchanter leave her dorm. If you would like I can take you to her.” Normally Carroll did not mind watching the longing looks between some of the Templars and Mages but Cullen and Amell they were not the type to languish in unrequited love. Not to mention the tension the both had. “What are you on about Carroll.” Brushing off the snap. “Knight-Lieutenant why don’t you come and see.” He watched Cullen weigh it. “Void take you Carroll but fine.” Carroll smiled as he lead Cullen down the hall to the bathing chamber. By now Amell should be in a nice steaming bath. Some of the female mages where temptation at its finest. “Here we are Cullen.” He turned around moving the door just a bit so there was a crack. “Carroll! Maker it is Forbidden!” Carroll shrugged with a smirk. “I won’t tell if you don’t Knight-Lieutenant, no harm in looking or even a kiss. Enjoy the view.” Sidestepping around his superior he smiled heading back down the hall. Leaving Cullen in a state of flaming red cheeks.

Laying back in the steaming water, Rhileias cast some witchlights around her. They were almost like candles. She could remember her mother taking long soaks with candles and a glass of wine looking out over Ostwick from a window. Such a faint memory it was. Sighing she turned her mind to the matter at hand. How to thank Cullen. He obviously liked Shortbread cookies and she could make those but it seemed so plain. Perhaps she would need to speak to the cook. Perhaps she could add a little flavoring to the cookies beyond the shortbread. There was also chess he loved playing chess. It seemed to much to ask of the Mage’s collective to purchase a new board and pieces. Running her fingers through her long dark hair she reached for an oil to cleanse her hair. Why did Cullen have to be so hard to come up with ways to thank. “Void, I am never going to come up with a way to thank him.” She grumbled with a smile rubbing the oil into her hair before rinsing it off. Glancing towards the door she swore that someone was watching her. “Quit being foolish Rhileias.” She chided herself picking another oil she removed one of her legs from the water. Rubbing the oil in she looked at her leg before easing it back into the water to cleanse the other one.

Maker preserve him. He was not sure how much more he could watch or if he could tear away from the door. Cullen watched her bathe his cheeks felt like they were going to burst from the heat. Now he knew what was hidden under those shapeless robes. Cullen could honestly not remember when she developed delicate curves. Infatuation was not a good word to describe his feelings or the burning want in the pit of his stomach. To take her as his and leave the Circle. Ducking behind the wall he took a breath when he realized she had not caught him. Andraste guide him this was such a risk but he owed Carroll for showing him this. To let him see his mage like this so unguarded and relaxed. The steam was undoing the oil he had in his hair as golden curly strands started to fall into his eyes. Removing his glove he brushed the strands back with a groan before realizing he had made a noise and revealed himself. “Void.” He muttered slipping on his glove and heading to his post quickly. Tonight was going to be long and lonely.

Rhileias looked up to see a gold and silver sliver leave the door. So she was being watched. With a quiet smile she sunk down into the water. Was it Cullen? It could not be Carroll after all he liked watching Anders. Bran was to proper for that sort of thing. But Cullen he was well mortal like they all were. He had feelings. She smiled quietly getting up out of the water and drying herself off before slipping into robes and boots. Perhaps it was foolish but she hoped it was Cullen. Leaving the bathing chamber she dispelled her witchlights. Pulling the leather band off her wrist she untied it and retied it pulling her long dark hair away from her face. An idea hit her and it truly a piece of work. She could find out by saying goodnight to him. Normally he never blushed when she wished him goodnight. Walking back to her dorm she took the long route by the chantry to see him. Walking up to him she gave him a soft smile. Rhileias noticed the shift in posture as he straightened up. “Have a good evening Cullen, perhaps in the morning we can take the morning chant together.” She watched as pink rushed across his cheeks. “Yes...uh good evening...Enchanter Amell. I would like that.” His words where rushed and he seemed to have trouble with finding the word. Rhileias smiled noticing his hair was curlier then normal as he rubbed his neck. “I will hold you to it Knight-Lieutenant.” She smiled deciding to sway her hips a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be smut, I truly did.  
> But then it took a turn for this and I could not stop giggling over it.  
> Amell and Carroll not partners in corrupting Cullen. Not at all.  
> Any way I had fun writing this, let me know what you think in the comments. <3


End file.
